1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a V-block for drilling round objects and, more particularly, to a V-block which may be secured to a drill press table for positioning a round object beneath the drill press.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The precise drilling on the diameter of a round or cylindrical object has long been a problem. The problem has been solved to a certain extent by providing a V-block which received the round object. The vee configuration of the V-block allows the round object to be appropriately centered, and then the V-block is disposed beneath the drill press.
Depending on the size of the V-block, round objects of various diameters may be drilled. However, one of the problems of the V-blocks of the prior art is in the lack of ability of drilling entirely through the round object diametrically. Typically, the round object is drilled through one side of a diameter and partially through the second side of the diameter. In order to drill completely through the round object, often the second diametrically opposed hole is only partially made, then the drill must be backed out, and the object being drilled is rotated 180xc2x0 to allow for the completion of the drilling of the second diametrically opposed hole. The apparatus of the present invention overcomes this problem by providing a slot at the bottom of the V which may receive the point of the drill without damaging the V-block after the drilling is made completely through the round object.
Another problem with V-blocks of the prior art is the lack of ability to hold a round object being drilled while the drilling is being done. The apparatus of the present invention overcomes this problem by providing friction enhancing elements on the outside of the V-block. The friction enhancing elements allow a user to grasp the V-block and the round object being held in the V-block while the drilling is being accomplished.
The invention described and claimed herein comprises a V-block having a pair of angularly oriented sides for receiving a round object and a slot at the bottom of the V-block, or at the juncture of the side walls for receiving the tip of a drill to allow diametrically aligned holes to be drilled through the round object. The V-block apparatus also includes friction engaging elements on the outside of the V-block to enhance the grip of a user in holding a round object being worked on in the V-block.
Among the objects of the present invention are the following:
To provide new and useful V-block apparatus for holding a round object;
To provide a new and useful V-block having a slot for receiving the tip of a drill bit;
To provide new and useful V-block apparatus for holding a round element while the round element is being worked on; and
To provide new and useful V-block apparatus including friction enhancing elements for holding a round object while the round object is being worked on.